Dhoop Chhaon
by CIDans
Summary: No summary Plz read os based on sachvi and review.


**Yeh story meri Dusri story voices of heart pe based hain bohot sure logo ne mujhe continue karne ko kaha tha par mere pas time nahi tha iss liye ye os likha hain.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Purvi's Home<strong>

Purvi is standing out of the house talking to someone sitting in a car.

_Purvi: Aacha chalo bye kal bureau mein milte hain._

She entered the house and saw her father standing.

_Purvi: Good evening papa aap yaha kyu khade ho.(she sat on the sofa)_

_PF: Purvi kya tune sachme decide kar liya hain ki tujhe iss ladke se shaddi karni hain._

_Purvi: Papa main aap ko kitne bar batao ki mujhe sachin se hi shaddi karni hain. Aur waise bhi maine aapko sachin se milwaya tha na agar mujhe shaddi nahi karni hoti toh main use aapse kyu milwati._

_PF: Tujhe kab akal aayegi purvi puri duniya main tujhe yahi ladka mila bin maa baap aur aise family background wala. Anath hota toh main man jata par najayas._

_Purvi: Papa ab isme sachin ki kya galti hain woh toh waise bhi bohot suffer kar chuka hai aur aap uski qualities kyu nahi dekhte usne honestly hume sara sach bataya chahta toh chupa bhi sakta tha. Aur woh mujhse itna pyaar karta hain._

_PF: Kya pata na bhi karta ho aise logan ka waise bhi koi bharosa nahi hota pata nahi kiska khoon aur kaise sanskar._

_Purvi: Papa aapko pata hain na sachin kitna aacha hai woh kabhi aisa kar hi nahi sakta._

_PF(fake smile): Thik hain agar tune faisla kar diya hai to main jald se jald teri engagement karne ki tayari karta hu._

_Purvi(happiy): Sachi._

_PF: Ha._

_Purvi: Papa aap duniya ke best papa ho main jake yeh baat sachin ko batati hoon woh khush ho jayega._

_PF: Itni raat ko jane ki zaroorat nahi hain kal bata dena._

_Purvi: OK._

Purvi ran in her room and was talking to her girl's gang. Purvi's father was sitting in his study room in deep thoughts.

_PF(thinking): Purvi ke dimag se iss ladke ka bhoot jald se jald utar na hoga. Lekin agar main purvi ko force karunga toh woh mere hi khilaf ho jayegi mujhe kaise bhi karke use iss ladke ke khilaf karna hoga. Apni beti ki zid main waise hi bussiness hone ke bavajud maine use ye CID ki naukri karne di hain ab use pyaar main aandha hoke kisi ladke se shaddi karne nahi de sakta varna bani banaye izzat mitti main mil jayegi._

_PF(he calls someone): Hello, shena ...mere pas tumhare liye ek kam hain ...kal se shru kar dena._

**At sachin's home**

It was morning 6'o clock sachin was going in the kitchen after doing his workout when someone belled the door. He opened the door and saw a girl with a mug in her hands she was wearing shorts and t-shirt.

_Sachin: Ji kahiye._

_Girl: Hi mera naam shena hain main kal hi yaha shift hui hoon mere ghar main chini khatam ho gayi thi toh socha aapse le lu. Aapke pas do chamach chini milegi._

_Sachin: Why not sure aap rukiye main lekar ata hoon._

He took the mug and went inside the kitchen. Meanwhile shena removed her bracelet and placed it below the pillow on the sofa.

_Sachin(handling her the mug): Ye lijeye chini aapko aur kuch toh nahi chahiye._

_Shena: Ji nahi abhi ke liye itna kafi hain._

Sachin closed the door and went inside the kitchen to make coffee when another bell rang.

_Sachin(opening the door): Are purvi tum yaha iss waqt?_

_Purvi: Kyu nahi aa sakti._

_Sachin: Zaroor aa sakti ho tumhara hi ghar hain aacha chalo tum baitho main hum dono ke liye coffee leke ata hoon._

_Sachin went inside the kitchen and purvi sat on the sofa she grabbed the pillow and saw the bracelet lying below._

_Purvi: Sachin...Sachin_

_Sachin: Kya hua kyu chila rahi ho._

_Purvi: Ye kiska bracelet hain._

_Sachin: Ye bracelet...(remembering) are haan ye toh shena ka brecelet hain tumhe kaha mila._

_Purvi: Yaha sofa pe and by the way yeh shena kaun hain._

_Sachin: Shena meri nayi neighbour hain ka hi shift hui hai aaj subah mujhse chini maang ne aaye thi tabhi shayad uska bracelet yaha reh gaya hoga yahi rakh do main use de aaunga._

_Purvi: Koi zaroorat nahi hain main de ati hoon tum coffee banao._

_Sachin: OK jaise tumhai marzi._

_Purvi went to shena's home and belled the door. Shena opened the door after a while._

_Shena(pretending sleepy tone): Ji kahiye itni subah subah kya kam hai aapko._

_Purvi(thinking): Sachin ne toh kaha tha ki ye subah main chini lene aayi thi par ye toh abhi soke uthi hain._

_Shena: Hello aapko koi kam bhi hain ya nahi._

_Purvi: Ha woh main aapka bracelet dene aayi thi ye lijiye._

_Shena: Thanks main raat ko se dhund rahi thi._

_Purvi: Ye raat main khoya tha?_

_Shena: Ji haan raat main main aur sachin...kher chodiye thanks.(she closed the door)_

_Purvi POV: Raat main woh aur sachin kya isne kaha kyu nahi aisa kya kar rahe the dono._

_Meanwhile she felt someone's hand on the shoulder and turned back._

_Sachin: Ab pure din yahi bandh darwaje ke saamne khade rehne ka irada hai tumhara._

_Purvi: nahi._

_Sachin: Chalo coffee ready hain._

_She went inside with sachin and they both were drinking coffee._

_Purvi POV: Sachin ne mujhe juth kyu bola ki woh subah main aye thi aisa kya kar rahe the dono raat main. Kahi sachin ka...nahi aisa nahi ho sakta woh mujhse bohot pyaar karta hain main bhi kisi arre gairi ladki ke chakar main sachin pe shaq kar rahi hoon._

_She drank the coffee and headed towards the bureau without telling sachin the purpose of coming to his home._

_**After few days...**_

**In the bureau**

_No case was reported so everyone was heading towards their home. Sachin was leaving so purvi came to him._

_Purvi: Ghar ja rahe ho thodi der ruk jao saath mein chalenge._

_Sachin: Nahi purvi ghar nahi ja raha mall ja raha hu kuch ghar ka saman lena hain tum ek kam karo apna kam khatam karke CCD pahuch na main tumhe wahi milunga._

_Purvi: OK._

_Purvi POV: Sachin akela kyu ja raha hain kahi woh..nahi aisa nahi hoga par ek bar dekhne main kya harz hain._

**At the mall**

_Sachin was shopping and accidently (or intentionally) shena bumped into him._

_Sachin: Aap thik toh hain aapko chot toh nahi aayi._

_Shena: Nahi main bilkul thik hu. Bas mere bags gir gaye._

_Sachin: Laye main help kar deta hoon._

_Shena: Thank you._

_Meanwhile purvi entered the mall and saw sachin and shena together. She went towards sachin and shena went away taking her bags from his hand seeing purvi from a distance._

_Sachin: Are purvi tum yaha._

_Purvi: Kyu sara maza kirkira kar diya maine._

_Sachin: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho._

_Purvi: Tumne kaha tha ki tum akele aye ho toh yeh tumhare saath kya kar rahi thi._

_Sachin: Main akele hi aaya tha woh toh shena mujhse takra gayi._

_Purvi: Puri duniya main ek tum hi mile use takrane ke liye. Sach sach batao bat kya hai._

_Sachin: Purvi mujh par tumhe itna bhi bharasa nahi hain kya._

_Purvi: Ab isme bharosa kaha se aa gaya. Seedhe sawal ka seedha javab manga hain maine._

_Sachin: Sawal ka javab maine de diya ab tumhe uspe bharosa nahi toh main kuch nahi kar sakta._

_He left leaving purvi there. Purvi went to her car and started driving in anger she drove for 2-3 hours and stopped her car at a lonely road._

_Purvi POV: Main itne gusse main kyu hoon waise bhi maine jo javab manga woh sachin ne de diya aur sachin mujhse waise bhi kabhi juth nahi bolta. Mere shaq karne ki wajah se use kitna hurt hua hoga iss liye woh gussa bhi ho gaya. Koi baat nahi main use kal subah sorry bol dungi nahi nahi kal nahi abhi jake sorry bol deti hoon aur saath saath engagement wali baat bhi bata dungi._

_Purvi's phone rang._

_Purvi(on phone): Ha papa main thodi der main pahuch ti hoon...nahi bureau nahi main sachin ke ghar jaa rahi hu...kuch kam hain ake bataungi._

**At Sachin's Home**

_Someone belled sachin's door._

_Sachin(gloomy voice): Aap yaha aapko koi kam hain._

_Shena: Ji woh aapka yeh bag mere pas reh gaya tha wahi dene aiye thi._

_Sachin(indifferently): Thanks_

_Shena started coughing badly._

_Sachin: Aap thik toh hain main pani leke ata hoon._

_Sachin gave her a glass of water and she stopped coughing._

_Shena: Thanks_

_Sachin: It's all right._

_Shena:(giving him the glass back and poured some water on his shirt) I am really sorry._

_Sachin: It's all right._

_Shena: Aise kaise laye main saaf kar deti hoon._

_Sachin: Maine kaha na it's all right._

_Shena(Intentionally placing her head closer to him and pretending to clean his shirt): Bas ho hi gaya...oh(moving away from him with a jerk and looking towards the door)_

_Sachin(turning back): Purvi tum yaha?_

_Purvi: Kyu kya hua rang main bhang dalne aa gayi iska dukh hai._

_Sachin: Purvi aise koi baat nahi hain tum chahe toh shena se puch lo._

_Shena: Bas ab bohot ho gaya ab jab ye aa hi gayi hai toh tum ise sach kyu nahi bata dete waise bhi aaj nahi toh kal ise pata chalna hi hain._

_Purvi: Kaunsa sach._

_Shena: Sachin mera fiancé hain aur hum bohot jald shaddi karne wale hain tum uski kuch nahi lagti aur ye baat woh tumhe samjhane ke liye hi usne mujhe yaha bulaya hain taki tum hamari zindagi se chali jao._

_Saying this she walked out of sachin's house._

_Sachin: Purvi...woh..(He stopped as purvi slapped him hard)_

_Purvi: Tumse pyaar karna meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hai. Papa thik bolte the tumhare jaise logo ka koi bharosa nahi hota. Tum ek bewafa insaan ho jo bharose aur pyaar dono ke layak nahi hai shayad iss liye tumhare maa papa tumhe chod ke chale gaye aur woh tumhe dekhna nahi chahte jaise main tumhara chehra kabhi dekhna nahi chahti._

_Sachin was still staring in purvi's eyes trying to find love between anger. A tear dropped from his eyes but purvi walked away without an eye contact._

_**Bichad te waqt un aankho main thi hamari ghazal,**_

_**Ghazal bhi aise jo kisiko kabhi sunayi na thi.**_

**At Purvi's residence**

Purvi came home and ran towards her room. She started crying bitterly. Purvi's father came and saw her.

_PF: Purvi kya hua beta kyu itna ro rahi hain._

_Purvi: Papa...(she started crying bitterly hugging her father)_

**At CID bureau**

_Everyone was present except sachvi. Sachin entered the bureau with a bag._

_Freddy: Kya baat hain sir aap chutti pe ja rahe ho._

_ACP: Nahi freddy woh undercover branch main ja raha hain._

_Daya: Sachin teen saal pehle hi to tumhara transfer pure saat saal bad undercover se hua tha phir uc ja rahe ho._

_Sachin: Jab aapke pas aacha naam na ho toh gumnami hi aachi lagti hain._

_Freddy: Matlab._

_Sachin: Kuch nahi freddy. Bye._

_Everyone: Bye._

_Purvi entered the bureau late and saw everyone working and freddy with a gloomy face._

_Purvi: Freddy sir kya hua aap dukhi kyu ho aapki wife ne kuch kaha kya._

_Freddy: Nahi purvi wife ki problems wali baatein sunne wala chala gaya._

_Purvi: Matlab._

_Freddy: Sachin sir aaj subah subah uc mein transfer leke chale gaye._

_Purvi: Kya sir chale gaye._

_**After two years...**_

**At Purvi's home**

_Purvi is sitting near the window. _

_Do saal chale gaye aur apne saath us purvi ko bhi le gaye jise sab jaante the. Woh hasi uska bachpana sab kuch chala gaya bas reh gayi toh kuch yaadein jo baaz dafa use puchti hain ki kya woh sachme bewafa tha._

_**Mujhe pyasa rakha sarab ne mujhe tanha rakha malal ne**_

_**Mujhe rakha kaid me umar bhar in saajishon bhare jaal mein.**_

_Her phone rang and she headed towards the bureau._

**At the bureau**

_Abhijeet: Ye case ne bhi na sir nak mein dum kiya hua hain. Ek bar woh drug dealer mil jaye toh sab pata chal jayega._

_Daya: Lekin woh drug dealer haath main aye toh file main toh likha hain uc walo ne koi officer lagaya hain iss dealer ke piche 3 mahino se. Headquaters walo ne kaha ki woh ata hi hoga._

_Voice: Inspector sachin reporting sir._

_Daya: Are sachin tum yaha kaise._

_Sachin: Mujhe headquaters se inform kiya gaya tha ki aap logo ko woh admi chahiye jiske main piche laga hu._

_ACP: Kaha tak pahucha case._

_Sachin: Bas solve hi hone wala hain aaj raat ko woh ek party main ane wala hain use waha se giraftaar karna hain._

_Acp: Aachi baat hain tum purvi ko lekar us party me jao aur use giraftaar kar lo._

_Sachin: Sir purvi._

_ACP: Kyu koi probem hain._

_Sachin: No sir._

_Sachin and purvi headed towards the party in the car._

**In the party**

_Sachvi reached the party. They were standing at the corner. Purvi spotted a man at another corner._

_Purvi: Woh raha drug dealer._

_Sachin: Woh tumhe drug dealer dikhta hain._

_Purvi: Maine dikhave pe bharosa karna chod diya bohot se log bade masoom dikhte hain par hote nahi._

_Sachin(with a heavy throat): Woh drug dealer nahi hain drug dealer waha hain._

_Purvi went towards the drug dealer while sachin was clearing his tears which he cannot resist to flow._

_**Tum pe ilzam hai jana meri rusvayi ka.**_

_**Pas ho phir bhi yeh ehsaas hai tanhai ka.**_

_They nabbed the drug dealer recorded his confession and went to the bureau. Purvi came from the bureau as soon as possible. Sachin said everyone goodbye as he was going delhi early morning._

_Purvi went to her fav restaurant to refresh her mind where she bumped into shena who was with another guy._

_Purvi: Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho aur woh bhi iske saath tumhari aur sachin ki toh shaddi ho chuki hai._

_SBF: Shena ye kya bol rahi hain tumhari shaddi ho chuki hain?_

_Shena : Nahi aise koi baat nahi hain ye juth bo rahi hain main toh kisi sachin ko janti bhi nahi hu._

_Purvi: Juth main bol rahi ho ya tum._

_Shena(pulling purvi away): Main koi juth nahi bol rahi main toh sachin ke saath... jo bhi kar rahi thi tumhe kya tum yaha se chali jao._

_Purvi: Dekho main yaha se sach sune bina nahi jaungi agar tum sachin se pyaar nahi karti toh us din tumne aisa kyu kaha tha._

_Shena: Agar tumhe sach sunna hai toh suno main natak kar rahi thi jo karne ke mujhe paise mile the jo tumhare papa ne diye the ab agar tumhe koi problem hai toh apne papa se milo._

_Saying this she went away._

_Purvi POV : Papa ne aisa kiya yeh jaante huye ki main sachin se itna pyaar karti hoon. Aur sachin woh toh bechara in sab chizo main bewaja itna dukh jhelna pada. _

**_Agavate thi tagaf tha ranjishe thi magar _**

**_Bichad ne wale main sab kuch tha bewafayi na thi._**

_Purvi : Mujhe kaise bhi karke sachin ko rokna hoga. _

_She headed towards the bureau but found that sachin left. She rushed towards the airport. She found sachin going in so she ran behind him but the security guard stopped him._

_Purvi : Mujhe andar jaane do._

_Sg: dekhiye aap iss tarah andar nahi ja sakti._

_Purvi : dekhiye main CID se hu aur mujhe us admi ko giraftaar karna hain._

_Sg: Aap jaye main announcement karvata hoon._

_The security guard made the announcement and soon four officers were running behind sachin along with purvi. They nabbed him and locked his hands._

_Sachin : Purvi ye kya kar rahe ho._

_Purvi : chup apne muh se ek shabd mat nikalna ab jo bhi bolna hain bureau main bolna._

_She took sachin with him and sachin went with her without any resistance for the reason he didn't took him with her and stopped the car at a lonely road._

_Purvi : utro. _

_Sachin : Yaha kyu layi ho._

_Purvi : tumhara khun karne. _

_Sachin : mera khun kyun_

_Purvi : Mujhe itni sari takif dene ke liye. kisne kaha tha chup chap chale jaane ke liye mujhe explain karte rokna lete ya toh us ladki ko dhund ke sach ugalvate do din ki baat pe do saal laga diye._

_Sachin : waise tum bhi toh wahi ke wahi us ladki ko thappad Mar deti woh wahi sach bol deti do minute ke kam main do saal laga diye._

_Purvi ( hugging him): sorry maaf kardo bohot taklif di na._

_Sachin : Bohot main Tumse bohot naraz hu._

_Purvi : naraz mat ho main tumhare fav restaurant main dinner karungi. _

_Sachin : ice cream bhi khilani padegi._

_They hugged each other tightly._

**_ke dhoop Chhaon ka alam raha judaai na thi._**

* * *

><p><em>Plz review main 17-18 review se kam nahi chalega.<em>


End file.
